Field of Technology
The field of technology is methods, apparatuses, and products for dynamically managing control information in a storage device.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems can provide large amounts of computer storage to modern enterprises. Such computer storage can be embodied as a plurality of storage devices such as hard disk drives (‘HDDs’), solid-state drives (‘SSDs’), and so on. The performance of such enterprise storage systems may be negatively impacted as the storage devices are tasked with functions other than reading data and writing data. For example, the performance of such enterprise storage systems may be negatively impacted as the storage devices are tasked with performing garbage collection operations or other device management operations. As such, the storage devices may be utilizing a finite set of resources to perform device management operations that may vary at different points in time, thereby leading to users of the enterprise storage system to experience inconsistent performance at different points in time.